


The Book Of Barton

by littlemslost



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemslost/pseuds/littlemslost
Summary: A compilation of loosely tied together shorts focusing on the Barton family members.  Starting sometime after the acid attack on Ross and Adam's departure.





	1. Visiting Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria's POV

Coming Soon


	2. Hucklebarton Finn

Coming Soon


	3. A Close Shave

Continuation


	4. Slam Dunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petes POV

To be continued


	5. It's My Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhona's POV

To Be Continued


	6. Boycott Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic's POV

To be continued


	7. Old Barton Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty's POV

To be continued


	8. Opportunity Knocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robs POV

The next saga


	9. The L Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's POV

The Beat goes on


	10. Wedding Belle Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross POV

Continuation


	11. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic's POV

End of Act one


End file.
